


巫婆的眼珠

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: No one ever told them that a summer day can kill.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Kudos: 2





	巫婆的眼珠

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU 聊天 ooc是预定的  
> 是给街垒日写的 但也不怎么切题

“夏天是最不适宜死亡的，白昼太过迟缓，没有一刻的节奏能与死亡重合。谁愿意在这样的好的蓝天下参加葬礼呢？”古费拉克说，“况且夜色也是很美，我会转头就忘了有过一场葬礼，然后陪我的姑娘走进电影院。”   
“你是这样无情的！不会吧，”热安说，他正埋头于填字游戏，这是他和赖格尔的保留项目，他们总要比赛，有时为这个还有争执，“你搞混了死亡和参加葬礼的概念，死掉的人可没有感觉了，他们才不会为仪式的烦琐而抱怨。不过，我也觉得人不该在夏天死去，正是花开的最好的时候。我做完了！”他高高举起那张纸。   
“你还希望死在你的花儿们旁边吧。”古费拉克说，他还没有找到打发时间的事，于是看着他俩比赛。只是因为天气好就请朋友们来家里聚会这件事非常古费拉克，大部分人都还没到，或许是为了迎合这个好天气，今天所有人都有空，甚至马吕斯也同意把珂赛特带来了。古费拉克还没有见过她，今天这团泡沫终于要接触到大陆了。   
“我们，你们可不可以换个话题？”赖格尔从方格中抬头，“我每天听若李唠叨这些已经过得足够胆战心惊了，他强迫我也要把床摆成顺应地球磁场的方向。”   
“远离医学的范畴走向迷信了，你认真的吗，若李？”   
“赖格尔爱好修辞学，所以他总是在夸张，我不怕死亡，我是你们中接触它最多的一个。有些人很害怕，以为医生就能救他们，可医生做不到大多数事。我希望自己能平静地接受，总有一天它要来的，最好是我变成老头的时候。”   
“等到那一天，我们都变老了，真是无法想象。”古费拉克说。   
“要是大家一起衰老，那也是没什么可怕的，你还能这样召集聚会，只不过要换在下午，地点改到院子里，饮品换成茶水。”热安说，“ABC之友成了养老小组，疾病追着你跑……”   
“每个人头发都掉得和我一样，”赖格尔嘟囔道，“这才叫公平。”   
古费拉克突然走到门口去，这表明有人来了，或是他听到有人来了，没什么差别。他有“小猫一样灵敏的听力”，没人说这个定义不合常理，公白飞和安灼拉一起决定的东西是很难被驳倒的。更何况安灼拉在表示赞同时还露出了抑制不住的笑容。古费拉克由于这种天赋，养成了听门铃声猜来人的习惯，但他的表格还不完善，因为巴阿雷从来不按门铃。来人中规中矩地按了三次，古费拉克把门打开，快活地说道：“很准时，安琪，其实我听脚步声就知道是你——等等，各位，谁愿意来认识一下安灼拉的女伴？”他把声音控制在透着好奇和友好，又不失礼的程度，对那位姑娘眨了眨眼睛。伴随着器物碎裂的声音，赖格尔摸了摸鼻尖：“抱歉古费，我走太急了，弄掉了一个杯子，我会赔给你的——您好，珂赛特。”他看到了那名让古费拉克惊讶的女伴，珂赛特早已忍不住笑，面颊泛红，安灼拉的表情混杂着担忧和无奈，这回古费拉克反应倒快，轻声说声抱歉，珂赛特摆摆手，告诉他马吕斯去停车了，他们顺路带了安灼拉过来。   
“马吕斯什么时候有的车？”若李问。   
“事实上，那是我的车，但他坚持要开。”珂赛特在桌旁坐下，挨着热安，“请你给我倒杯水好吗？古费，我第一次来你们的屋子，太紧张了。”   
“不要紧，马吕斯肯定比你紧张，”古费拉克递过一杯水，“我还是想说，在他进屋之前，让我行一点骑士的礼节，吻您的手之类的——虽然太过时了，但完全能表达我的敬意。”   
“还是握个手好了。”珂赛特脸上的红晕渐渐褪去了，“不过我想他也不会有什么意见，你们是好朋友，他来啦。”她转向门厅，马吕斯刚急匆匆地进门。“你们聊什么呢？”   
“正在等你呢。古费拉克就和你说的一样有趣。我们是不是打断你们的活动了，之前你们在做什么呢？”   
热安把做完了的填字游戏折成纸飞机，“打发时间，我们聊了些不适合聚会的事。”   
“沉重，又黑暗。”若李说。   
“但是很美，说从某些方面来说，要是一个人能选择自己的死亡景象，那一生也没有什么遗憾了。我不是说放弃自己的生命，仅仅是想象一下，人总是要走进这殿堂的，不如现在给出一种前瞻。”   
安灼拉靠在桌子旁的橱柜上，听着他们说话，他对这个话题表现出了极大的兴趣，寻找着开口的机会。大环境的和平已经不会带来成片的墓碑了，听起来死亡好像成了一件平静而单调的事，它所带来的悲伤也很难是群体性的了。这群青年躲过了开拓时期，大革命，战争，社会暴动，降生在和平年代，死亡太遥远了，也就是因为这样，他们才能在一场日常聚会中谈及这个话题，要他们当下为他们所奋斗的，所爱的事物去抗争，去进入地下的行列，他们也是会欣然前往的，这是个人的不幸，却是整个社会的幸运之处。马吕斯喝了一口水，他很近的接触过死亡，并被之愚弄，以至于他在余下的人生中都后悔不已，他需要小心的回避。他看向珂赛特，也许是巧合，她失去的是母亲，而她很少表露出哀伤，只是谈到她时语气会骤然变化，就像变回了七岁的孩子，等待母亲的呼唤。珂赛特带着惯有的微笑，不久之后她就能与他们打成一片，或者配合古费拉客的骑士说法，他们能以“你”相称，马吕斯想。   
若李把那架纸飞机飞了出去，它稳稳当当落到一叠字典上，“我早就想过我的场景了，我不要死在医院里，我会死在自己的床上，床是我们是我们出生地方，也往往是我们死的地方。我们出生时候是吵闹的，死去时应当安静一些，在睡梦中死去，再好不过了。”   
“以你平时的敏感度来看，我以为你会拒绝这种想象。”安灼拉说。   
“我那是为了大家健康操心，怎么又怎么说也是来自医学生的建议，唉，好像把我自己抹得很黑了。”若李说。“赖格尔才是迷信，他现在一定觉得我们的谈话很不吉利，想带上他的填字游戏，跑到书房去，因为那里有足够的木头给他敲。”   
“我们住在一起并不代表我不会因为这种严重诽谤和你打一架，或者——我虽然被开除了，辩过你还是绰绰有余的。”回应这句威胁的是敲门声，真好，这样赖格尔就不用专门跑去书房敲木头了。古费拉客兴奋于巴阿雷终于到了，他许诺过带酒来，大胆的话题需要酒精助力，上一次他们如此渴望这种神奇饮品还是在套出马吕斯恋爱对象的时候。   
门外站着爱潘妮。“嗨古费，猜错人了吧。”她身边跟着格朗泰尔，他终于有空打理他的胡子了，头发也像是梳过了，不过，看他不由自主摸乱自己头发的样子，这一套应该都是爱潘妮监督他搞完的。这丫头鬼主意实在太多，古费拉克和她对垒盘盘皆输。格朗泰尔拎着个布袋，这下他更显得亲切啦，巴黎的酒王带来的只能是酒了，此时调动气氛最好的东西。弗以伊和他们一起来了，他原戴着顶帽子，现在拿在手里。他们进屋后，古费拉克意识到自己真的是最后一个见到珂赛特的人，他默默地给马吕斯记上一笔，让格朗泰尔把好东西拿出来。   
“我没有带酒，我现在晚上不喝酒了。你们失望吗？”格朗泰尔笑着说。   
“你终于开始注意身体了，还是说这是什么新时代嬉皮的游戏规则？大R戒酒了，各位，这代表着我们要强制弗以伊戒烟，安灼拉戒咖啡了。”   
“他没戒酒。”爱潘妮坐到热安的另一边，“他是把酒留到早上喝了，全世界的酒鬼一大口一大口，不过是为了再找那个找不到的感觉——早晨起来的第一杯垫底酒的力度。我说的对么？”   
“早上喝一杯，庆祝我又多活了一天，离我的目标又近了一步。”格朗泰尔拿出布袋里的东西，“我带的是火腿，靠着沙格大娘的交情拿到的，他们卖最好的伊比利亚火腿。”众人都笑起来，关于吃，谁都推崇他，珂赛特突然想起什么，说：“马吕斯，我们的蛋糕上哪去了？”“一定忘在车上了，我去拿吧。”马吕斯起身向外走，珂塞特跟上他，“我和你一起去。是我爸爸教我的做法，请大家尝一尝。”   
“猜猜他们得花多久回来？”   
“古费拉克，你真无趣。”爱潘妮飞快地说。   
“R，你能坚持这个法令多久呀？上周你还说我们应当开怀畅饮，因为第二天就可能进坟墓。”赖格尔挑出一片切好的火腿。   
“我不是这么说的，你误解我的意思啦，我说我们，你们这些一群人扔到复辟时期或者波拿巴的年代去，是会被宣布为匪徒的，那可不是把脑袋挂在裤腰带上干活？尤其是几个闲不住的，像你，安灼拉，唉，政府头一个就抓你，因为你是我们的领袖。我就不会在其中了，因为酒鬼没法推翻他们，至少一个酒鬼不行。我不愿去参加你的葬礼，也不会和你倒在一处，就是这样。别笑，也许我会是在座中活的最长的一个。”   
“因为你是好孩子格朗泰尔？”爱潘妮一直在笑，“怎么都这么严肃呢，你都没有我的经历，我小时候天天在街上跑，老头又忙，要我管妹妹的吃喝，那会儿我们成天想着怎么活，都不想死呀，谁敢去想，说不定明天就真发生了。阿兹玛身体不好，也没钱上医院去，只知道要吃饱肚子，不然得倒在街上，连火柴也没有一把。社工？没有，没有那玩意儿，他们只管一回事，剩下全靠自己。既然活过了那时候，我就再也不去想死亡了。伽弗洛什倒是想过，他说要死的像个英雄、巨人，也不知道他是怎么样成的这些大人物的。”   
“你不要看伽弗洛什还小，小家伙都有大用处的。”热安说。他仍旧是用那种轻缓的语气，所有人静静地听他讲，长久以来的习惯，热安的发言条理清晰，但不容打断，生硬的停顿会让他脸红，这种表现显得他的年纪在这群青年中偏小，可他想得最周全。“我无意让您为过去所累，爱潘妮，请别放在心上，要活着也是一种信念，而且是人类心理中最强大最自然的一条。现在在这间屋子里的人应该都是愿意为信念而死的人，我们的死亡是不会仅仅带来悲痛的，沉浸在对未来的美好希望中死去，即使无法亲眼见到，也是一件值得庆幸的事。当然，在绝望中仍然坚守信念的人无疑更加高贵。朋友们，我们是会被记住的，只要世上还有一个人在为信念奋斗，那么我们也就没有死，而是在他身上复生了。”   
“爱情是最简单的一种信念，”他继续说，“我相信马吕斯和珂赛特都不会愿意让自己在对方之前离开，他们都是无私的，所以不希望对方还要忍受独自一人的生活。死神的吻也会像是爱人的吻了。   
“爱人，您说出这个词实在太轻易了。”爱潘妮双手撑住下巴，眼帘低垂，看向地面。热安不继续讲了，不是因为爱潘妮突然插了一句话，是无私的马吕斯开门进来了，珂赛特拎着蛋糕，最后进门的是公白飞和巴阿雷。巴阿雷还是穿着他偏爱的红短袖，大家都开玩笑说他是红党，他就把这条自我介绍放到推特首页。今晚就和无数个六月的夜里一样，并不是很热，太阳在七点才出现落山的迹象，巴阿雷却出了一头细密的汗，他很快擦干，坐到常坐的椅子上冲每个人咧嘴笑。公白飞成了带酒的人，这可真是出人意料，他从袋子里拿出几罐啤酒的时候，古费拉客冲过去轻轻拥抱了他。格朗泰尔在他没人注意的小角落里小声欢呼。   
“你们错过我们优秀诗人的发言啦，真可惜。”古费拉克说，热安面上浮起微笑，冲他们举了举杯子。   
“我大概知道今天聊的是什么，安灼拉和我说了，”巴阿雷指着手机，“我在来的路上就想了，对我来说在什么状况下失去生命，都没什么太大分别，这东西迟早得收回去的，我只希望我的葬礼别太老套了，请大家去跳跳舞，就算纪念你们的老朋友了，如何？”   
“和我想的差不多，不过我还是希望由悼词大师博须埃为我作悼词。”弗以伊笑着说。一个奇异的现象在这拥挤的客厅中产生了，似乎是二十出头的人们都毫无畏惧，个个带着微笑谈到这哀伤的事实。但这并不是对死神的嘲弄和对死亡的轻视，这片阴影始终笼罩在所有人头顶，可以想见，等到他们归于黑暗那时，阴云必定已经散尽，不会再有什么遗憾了。一时间，赖格尔要跟所有人写悼词了，珂赛特也答应了会去给古费拉克送几支花。公白飞沉默得想着，要为自由献出自己的生命，那死亡是否是另一种自由呢？他发现安灼拉并没有发表自己的意见，于是问他，不想，格朗泰尔抢着回答了：“说起安灼拉，你们只要注意，不要让他飞得离太阳太近了。不然，我们还要在他的墓前放上几期古董立宪报。”   
多数时候，这样的抢答会换来安灼拉一个严厉的眼神，但是这回，这个金发青年只是微笑了一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目出自《大鱼》 里面透过巫婆的一颗玻璃眼珠可以看见自己的死法。   
> 原本不想写AU 但这个命题AU比较好展开 就这样写了


End file.
